Tales of Gensokyo
by Saber Macro
Summary: Gensokyo is a land of mysticism and fantasies. What starts out an innocent quest to search for missing properties, turns into depraved quests and meaningless struggles. Will this dream ever be a reality? INDEFINITELY DISCONTINUED


The scream of many savage beasts.

A large wolf baring its fang, rushing on all fours towards a woman clad in Black-White. Using her broom to barely dodge the charge to the right, retaliating with a large spark of rough seven colored lasers. It shook the ground and the air, and as it rustled the surrounding forest's trees. As it grazed the wolf, the blonde clicked her tongue as she jumped from her broom to dodge the incoming paw.

Suddenly, a maiden in red-white interjected the attack with a purple defensive barrier blocking the impact of the paw. As she blocked the heavy lunge from the front, her surrounding were hit by a blaze of shockwave that pushes the air in a radial shape with the maiden at its center. Squinting one of the eye as she sweats profusely from her forehead, she give it her all and deflected the blow with a swing of her hand.

Knocking the hulking beast back, a girl possessed by a fire bird leapt high above, somersaulted, and dives with her right leg pushing outward and her left right bent inward to gain momentum. As the sole of her shoe grazed the air, it sends sparks of red flames that the moon enlightened. High above is the possessed woman as she dashed down and kicked the beast in the forehead.

Following the attack is an order by a girl dressed in Red-White shrine maiden outfit.

"Finish it!"

"GLADLY!"

A blonde, short girl obliged and summoned her large sword of fire to her hand as she swung it to her side, ready to slash the beast into two. She grinned mischievously and her movements are as swift as a hummingbird. She raised her sword high and mighty as she gets closer to the wolf.

"Eat..." The sword bursts into flame as she swung it from above. "THIS!"

Before the sword was about to touch the ground, a large tornado appeared in-front of the blonde girl. Prompting her to spat foul curses from her mouth, and stuck her sword onto the ground and hope she doesn't get herself sucked into the windy vortex in-front of her.

As the tornado dissipates itself, the moon shines brightly, showing figures from where the tornado was. One of them the red-white shrine maiden knows too well to be happy about.

The shrine maiden clicked her tongue.

Levitating above the group of four, is another group of four. The one leading them conversely, is another shrine maiden in Blue-White. She pulled her O-fuda and points it at the Red-White. The other three behind her is already ready with each of their weapon on their hand respectably and was ready to attack, if not for the Blue-white stopping her group from attacking with a wave of her hand.

She condescendingly looked at the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. As the moon shines behind her, making her whole body seemed like it were radiantly shining a bright white light. She retracted her hand and held her o-fuda tightly.

"Tell me, Miss Hakurei." She started. "What are you doing on the border of the Youkai Mountain!? And you even dare to brought along your so called friends with you."

The Red-White called Hakurei looked up.

"Kochiya isn't it? I was getting tired of your sloppy interventions lately." The Red-White, cautious as she is, pulled out her o-fuda. Both of the shrine maiden locked their eyes with each other, and soon dashed for each other's head. Both of them holding one spell card in each of their own hand and their o-fuda in the other.

"**ESOTERICA : GRAY THAUMATURGY!"**

"**DIVINE SEAL : EVIL SEALING CIRCLE!"**

Tales of Gensokyo

Disclaimer:

Touhou Project and all its characters are the properties of ZUN and the circle of SHANGHAI ALICE. I am in no way gaining any profit from this, for this is just a way for me to have some fun expanding around with the universe of gensokyo. Even so. I won't do this half-assedly and I took great care not to lose interest in it.

The chirping of birds.

Particularly, the canaries. For canaries love places they could rest without worries. In turn, they would gladly become a sacrifice for that one paradise in the world.

The sunlight from the horizon quietly glides its way into the sky, and the canary sings with its warmth. The light quietly brings in the light across the bamboo forest of the lost, and then to the human village. It then went up the mountain as it radiates over the lonely shrine of the eastern mountain roads.

At the top of the mountain, stood strongly a modest wooden shrine painted in red. Surrounded by an uphill forest and one large concrete stone that leads to the flowery path of the youkai below. The shrine is near a youkai's nest, but the youkai themselves are usually pretty tame and friendly towards human. Nevertheless, it scares the human good and the shrine was empty everyday. It only gets crowded when there's a festival or if there's an event held by the shrine itself. Like dancing for the gods, or prayers to dissuade any coming disasters.

As the ray of sunlight passed the wooden sliding door, a girl's face was hit with its shining end. Prompting her to wake up and get dressed, a middle finger to Amaterasu in the form of turning your head sloppily to the side. An act so bold the girl did it irresponsibly. This leads to another problem when a ruckus was heard outside of her settlement.

Grumbling, she rose up rather slacking and opened the sliding door to the porch.

"You fairies, I told you not to make any ruckus this early!"

After the yell of the girl caught attention to the fairies playing with the Offertory box, they laughed to each other before looking back to the girl. One shy fairy in green looked timidly at the girl while holding the box. She was in-fact, forced here.

"Are you sure we should pick a fight with the shrine maiden again?" The shy fairy asked. "Remember what happened last time we decided to prank someone? We almost got eaten by a ghost."

"It's fine, it's fine. This shrine maiden cannot fly, so she can't catch us playing pranks on her!" One of the fairy gossiped. Its face practically begs being punched. Though the girl has something more menacing for them.

"Oh I remember, she used to ride on a turtle, right?" Another added as he giggled rudely. "So uncool."

"Maybe she needs wings!" Said the loudest of the bunch. "But, I bet the wings will snap into two like twigs just from a single flap!"

The laughter became unbearable as the girl's head was ringing too much for her own comfort. Deciding to spare them would be a missed opportunity to exterminate them (They'll regenerate that way so it doesn't upscale the world's balance) and so, she decides to go all out and **KILL THEM **if push comes to shove.

Starting from the right with a warding circle.

The girl flew to the right-most fairies who is also the loudest. She throws a warding seal at the fairy, where it stuns him. The fairy then disappears with a poof of smoke. It took the rest of the group a minute to process what just happened and before they all hang their mouth in surprise.

And does so.

"She killed Kyousei!"

"You bastard!"

"We won't forgive you for this!"

"I don't need your forgiveness." The girl said as she summoned her o-fuda. "Don't you know who I am!? I am the **Reimu Hakurei**. **The Purest Maiden from the Heavens **itself!" She bent her leg inward, leaning forward with her right leg grazes the ground below. Ready to dash straight into the opponent, and does so.

The panicked fairy quickly dished out their danmaku. Little, insignificant danmaku. The Reimu smiled before slyly dodging the bullets thrown at her without breaking a sweat. She never underestimates her opponent and always come at them with full force and as confused as the fairies was of what they just saw, they all felt numb in an instant before going up in a poof.

"How can you not forgive someone if you're already dead?" She looked up at the last fairy who is holding her offertory box, asking her a question first. "Do you think fairies who bore regret to the world will be reborned as wraiths?"

The green fairy was at a loss of word. She just quietly levitates down, placed the box in-front of her before prostating and begs for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"You're forgiven." The girl said. "Now, how about you and me have some breakfast?"

Speechless, the green fairy hesitates.

"What? You're so high and mighty that you refuse to eat breakfast with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden? Who the heck are you and who the heck do you think I am!?" The girl started to boast as she place her hands on her waist. "I am Reimu Hakurei. The Hakurei Shrine Maiden of this world. Gensokyo. Needless to say, I am pretty famous."

Still speechless.

Reimu Hakurei sighed.

"Look, do you want some food or not?" She was practically hoping a response.

"Nee-chan, you're scary."

But not that kind of response.

Shocked, the Hakurei girl quickly tried her best not to sound arrogant or domineering as she starts to deny her words.

"No, just kidding. Or something like that." She laughed as she looked to the side.

"You won't kill me like what you do to my friends, right? You won't trap me in a jar and seal my soul inside it right? You won't gut me and then eat my intestines for vanity or youth problems, rigth!?"

"Sheesh, kid. What kind of scary practice do you think I'm doing." Reimu pinched the bridge of her nose. "For starters, I'm not interested in eating fairies, and I'm still in my early twenties, I'm still young. And lastly, fairies can't be sealed on a soul jar anyway, they're too insignificant for the jar to even recognize."

"O-Oh, I see." The green fairy understood. "T-Then, I won't mind having breakfast with you."

"Sure," The shrine maiden smiled. "Please, follow me."

* * *

><p>"This sandwich is good!"<p>

The green-haired fairy sat on the pillow facing against Reimu Hakurei. Hoping for japanese foods, the Hakurei girl surprised her with western food: A sandwich. Reimu Hakurei didn't want to make anything complicated, so she have little choice but to make BLT-Sandwiches. It tastes good, no complaints whatsoever.

"I'm surprised you could even make this kind of food Miss Shrine Maiden!" Praised the smiling Fairy as she took another bite of the sandwhich. "My friends says that you're one ruthless youkai hunting machine, but anyone who can cook up this kind of food is a very good person."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

As both chatted and have themselves some cold morning tea, a peppy girl blessed in black-white opened the sliding door. Her black hat in her right hand, and the other hand holding a bundle of coins. Her voice was loud. Reimu thinks she's loud.

"Reimu, it's a miracle yo!"

"I was waiting for a miracle-worker youkai to appear, but not this fast." Protested Reimu. She stood up and walked closer to Marisa. "So, where did you get this bundles of gold? Did it fell from the sky? Did it knock somebody unconscious? Anybody died from the incident? Have you resolved the incident?"

Marisa frowned.

"What're you talkin' about? What's miraculous is that your shrine's donation box actually have some donations in it! How come!?"

Reimu's eyes went wide.

She quickly grabbed Marisa by the shoulder and shook her like an excited kid in-front of a candy machine.

"Are you sure!? Is this really happening!?"

Black-white released herself from Reimu, her small eyes looking carefully at Red-white. The barely made it Shrine Maiden seems happy with her shrine aving that meager of a fit. The green fairy looked at the spirited Reimu with a broad smile on her face.

"Good for you Miss Reimu."

Reimu turned around and nods before running off to her Offertory box. Leaving Marisa and the green fairy behind.

Reimu had been waiting for this moment to come. Everyday she lazes around and waits for a chance to come knocking on her sliding doors. She quickly take a sharp turn and goes straight to where her dreams laid before her.

Except it wasn't there anymore.

Only the dust underneath the box sat there, as it waits for the broom over the wooden platform.

"So, green fairy. What are you doing eating my breakfast?"

Marisa quickly leaned forward from where she was sitting; to the right of the green fairy. With a wide grin on her face. The green fairy quickly reclined her back and stopped eating the rest of the sandwich on her hand. Marisa kept on looking. The fairy shyly put back the sandwich back to the plate and slid it to Marisa.

"I-I'm sorry." Stutters the fairy.

Marisa giggled as she slid the plate back in-front of the fairy.

"I'm jus' joking," Says the calm magician, twirling it in a counter-motion. "Relax and eat. Because I gave ya the seal of approval to do so. For I am Reimu's number one and only friend. Marisa Kirisame. Daughter of Kirisame." As she strikes a pose with a piece sign over her left eye, and winked at the green-haired fairy.

As the** Ordinary Magician **gave her greetings, the fairy's eyes shines brightly.

"Wow, you're so cool!"

Marisa rubber the tip of her nose.

"I so am." Marisa boasted as she stood up, put her feet on the table, and points her index finger at the fairy. "But I won't be as cool as I am now without my darling fans. That's you by the way." She laughed boastfully.

"So cool!"

Marisa blushed. "Aw, shucks, you made this magician blush. If you won't stop, I'm gonna have no choice but to take ya home, ya know?"

Green Fairy then had a large sweat drooping her temple.

She hummed before smiling sheepishly. "That might be a little bit too much too ask." She quickly laughed as she continued. "Maybe if you're more mature, I would gladly be taken by your hand, Ordinary Magician."

"My, you're a cheeky fairy."

"And you're too in over yourself, Magician."

Both of them stared at each other. Each of them not breaking the lock of their sight from each other as Marisa slid her way to Reimu's side of the table and grabbed the sandwich. Reimu was supposed to eat that.

"First to eat the sandwich win?"

"I prefer not to waste the food on the plate."

Girls are having an intense staring contest.

Both of them was about to shoot each other with danmaku of their own before they somehow felt the need to stop and come to the front of the shrine. As they turned to each other after breaking their staring contest, they know something was up.

"Did you hear that?" The green fairy asked.

"No, I'm still a human."

Oh duh, thought the fairy before explaining: "There was an inaudible scream just now. That only some of the animals and youkais can hear. It's the scream of utter agony and desperation that most of us have searched for years. I think it came from the front of the shrine."

Marisa quickly nods. "Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's jet!"

"Yeah."

The two of them hurriedly rush their way to the open space in-front and found Reimu with a noose in her hands. She looked to the top with a spacious view to the world reflected on its eyes. As she sighed for the life she have led, she muttered a word before moving to a chair in-front of her.

Green-haired fairy and Ordinary Magician looked at each other before dashing their best to stop Reimu from doing the worst thing she can do to herself. Believeing that she won't make it with her current speed, she quickly reached for her broom that was leaning to a pillar on the terrace and zip-lined her way to the woman with haste.

Reimu quickly knitted the top of the rope to the ceiling. Done with that, she let out a sigh.

Magician and Green-haired Fairy slides their face on the wooden platform.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

"Why would I scare you and what do I even gain from it?" Reimu squinted her brow as she frowns. As the girls explained their view on the events that was happening before their eyes. The Red-White looked at the Black-White and the Green before giggling.

"What makes you think I would hang myself just because of this stupid thing?"

"Then what's with the noose?"

Reimu smiles were never so dark.

"I'm going to hang whoever stole the box here. This is my oath as a shrine maiden." She looked to the distance. She realized that from the shrine that she found herself staring with hope in her eyes. "Just you wait thief. I don't care if you're a demon, a ghost, an immortal, a youkai, a god, an underground creäture, a monk, a hermit, or even an oppressed weakling. I will personally hunt you and hang you here for the world to see! This I swear!"

Beat.

"Reimu, aren't you being out of character here. I mean, I know you're poor and all, but hanging the culprit won't do you any good right?" Marisa quietly spoke.

Reimu thought about it, and slammed her hand against her palm as realization struck her.

"You're right Marisa!" She looked at the magician with the face of horror. "I forgot they can just stay afloat so the noose won't bring them their death!" The shrine maiden's eyes are filled with stars and sparkles. Her head bobbing as her body danced unconsciously, unable to contain her excitement. She looked at the noose again, and starts to giggle ever-so-girlishly.

"...What?"

Reimu looked determined. "Then, I will personally torture them until they can't feel their legs. By strapping them to a pole and repeatingly blast them with my and your strongest danmaku! Heck, everyone in Gensokyo can join in for all I care! Death to those who stole from the Hakurei Shrine Maiden! Especially my donation box!"

The green-haired fairy looked at the blonde magician.

"Marisa?"

The magician looked silently at the fairy as she replied.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared of this Reimu."

The magician looked silently at the shrine maiden. Her face tells the fairy many expressions, but nonetheless, her sight was empty up until the end. As she stopped looking at Reimu who is having her maniacal fit, she gazed upon the distance past the toori gate and into the human village.

"You're not the only one, Fairy."

And so, our hero (and her two unwilling helpers) sets out in their quest to hang the person who stole her offertory box. Time will only tell of when she'll reclaim them. But until then, they just have to search the mystical world of Gensokyo patiently.

Next time on Tales of Gensokyo; The Plea of a Youkai.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. This is Hammer-desu.<strong>

**My first touhou fanfiction. I hope this isn't discontinued like the rest of my series. If you guys want this to continue, please leave out many reviews, because that's what keeps me going. (Even so, I will still write the next chapter. Though, the work's quality may be questionable)**

**By giving reviews it could help me improve for the better too, and finally lands me a B+ on the english test. Hooray!**

**There. See you next time!**

* * *

><p>"The girl took the bait?"<p>

"Yes milady. She should now be actively searching for her... most prized possession."

"She was always the simple person. So, about that Shikigami of yours..."

"...She agrees in helping the plan. What worries me is that she will... no, nevermind."

"Fufu, always the doting parent, you are."

"...Shut up."


End file.
